Everybody's Fool
by babywolf-lover
Summary: Naru struggled with the fact that no one believed in her, and that no matter what she did it didn't matter and wasn't worth it. One day she meets Ibiki Moreno, leader of Torture & Interrogation unit. He gives her the chance she needed and soon she proves to him and everyone else that the only fool was themselves. Naru slowly gets the life she wanted and a love she never expected
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

" _They say I'm not normal … they call me a monster. Do you think the same way too sensei ..?"_

" _Yeah. Right now, only the people in our village are talking about you. Soon word about you will spread to other villages. It wouldn't be long before other nations will know about you as well. Maybe you wont be the Godaime, but you might just become the Rokudaime or the Nanadaime Hokage. And when you do, everyone is going to say 'The Hokage this time is amazing!', 'She's stronger and more beautiful than all the previous Hokage's!', 'She's a monster!' and things like that. So it's a good thing that people are already noticing how special you are from this young age Naru. So don't worry about it."_

" _Thank you Iruka sensei … I think I get what you're trying to say … I wont let it bother me anymore! I'm going to train harder and beat everyone! And then I'll become the greatest Hokage ever!"_

Heavy breathless pants sounded in the empty training grounds, birds chirped in the air and trees, the wind blew through making the leaves and branches sway and in the distance people's voices sounded. In the center of the open training grounds stood a young girl with golden hair that swayed slightly, sweat poured down her flawless face, her body shook from exhaustion. "Come on! Come on!" She growled and gripped her right wrist and focused, her blue eyes stared intently at her hand as blue chakra began to form in her hand before morphing into a blazing, swirling ball, wind swirled with it making her hair whip around. "More! More!" She growled focusing, she gritted her teeth and groaned, the ball in her hand began to grow larger but shook slightly as it struggled to stay in it's circular shape.

"NARU!" A loud voice sounded making her jump and lose her concentration on the large jutsu, it exploded and sent her backwards skidding in the grass. She laid there panting harshly, her hands twitched in pain, she groaned and heaved for air. She sat up slowly and looked at the one who broke her concentration, it was her teammate Haruno Sakura a girly, lovestruck, 14 year old girl who cared more for her looks than her ninja career. Next to her was Naru's other teammate Uchiha Sasuke, the class heartthrob, the village's last Uchiha, a gifted genius who had no emotions and was in Naru's opinion a stuck up pain in the ass who was hell bent on revenge. Following them was their sensei Hatake Kakashi, a jounin who was closed off, time challenged, lazy except for when a serious battle and who only paid attention to Sasuke.

"That was a brilliant move dope." Sasuke said full of sarcasm, he gave his smirk crossing his arms over his chest and that's when Naru noticed it, he wore a olive green standard chunin vest over his tall collar blue shirt.  
"Wha?" She asked confused.

"I'm a chunin." He said. "Shikamaru is too, no else." He said smugly, she gritted her teeth.  
"How?" She asked slightly irked.  
"How well I did in the exams, taking down Orochimaru, helping in the attack." He said with a smirk, Naru frowned her body tensing, she balled her hands up then yelped in pain, she looked down and saw her hands blistered and burned from the chakra.

"Looks like you got some chakra burns, you'll have to rest those." Kakashi said crouching down next to her, she looked away and stood up stumbling slightly.

"So Naru's still going to be useless, sticking to what you know." Sasuke jabbed, she gritted her teeth shaking in anger, she sighed looking down and walked past them which gave them a shock, usually the girl would call Sasuke a 'Teme!' and they would get into a huge fight until Sakura and Kakashi intervened.

"Naru, we still have practice." Kakashi said standing up.

"So?" She replied quietly glancing back. "Why should I?" She asked and walked to the gate, she pushed the gate open and walked away from them.

"Maybe she should just give up, she's not that great of kunoichi." Sakura sneered acting like she was more superior which was a common thing when she was speaking with Naru.

"And you're one to talk?" Sasuke said, she gasped and looked down sadly as the Uchiha walked up to the posts with targets and began to focus.

 _'They wont ever work together will they?'_ Kakashi thought running his gloved hand through his spiky silver hair.

Naru walked through the streets dodging people keeping her head down and let her feet carry her. She stopped and looked up to find herself at the old playground that she use to play in as a child. She walked up the steps and sat on the swing and gently swung back and forwards slowly dragging her toes in the sand. She gripped the chains tight ignoring the pain in her hands. _'Why? Why? What's the point anymore!? No matter what I do, what I say they never believe me! They believe him! It's not fair! It's not! I wonder if I should just ….'_ She thought biting her lip thinking the thing she had been thinking about for a couple weeks now, to turn in her hitai-ate and quit as a ninja, maybe travel the world and find a place of her own, but she could never push herself to do it. But what she just learned today, she was considering it.

Sasuke becoming a chunin was a lie, it wasn't real, he was lying and no one saw it! Him saying he defeated Orochimaru in the second exam was a bunch of bull. In all truth he was frozen stiff terrified, the sannin was a terrifying person who was hunting power and immortality, the man had been a Konoha ninja but was chased out by his sensei; the previous Hokage Hurizen Sarutobi.

The man attacked the team in the chunin exams intending to mark Sasuke with a curse mark so he could take over the boy's body, and would of succeeded had it not been for Naru. She sprung to action and used a jutsu that she wasn't suppose to use for a while, she managed to hit the sannin and severely wounded the man causing him to flee.

Of course Sasuke couldn't let that come out, so he told everyone he scared Orochimaru off, he saved Sakura and Naru both who were frozen in fear. And being the last Uchiha they believed him instead of believing her because she held Kyuubi no Kitsune so basically she was a lying, jealous, monster who wanted attention.

Naru sniffled slightly and groaned as tears worked up. _'Why am I crying? It's not going to help, it's going to make it worse'_ She thought and sighed closing her eyes. She didn't notice the tall man walking past the playground. He paused seeing her and walked in, he pulled out a box of cigarettes that he only enjoyed once in a great while.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, she looked up and saw Moreno Ibiki, the leader of the Torture and Interrogation division, and more recently he had been the proctor of the first part of the chunin exams who Naru actually showed up and impressed. "You're Uzumaki Naru." He said and leaned against the swing set up.

"Nothing." She muttered and turned her head away, her bangs falling in her eyes.

"Really?" He asked taking a drag of the cigarette. "I don't find that to be the truth." He said with a smirk.

"I …." She glanced at him and sighed. "I'm tired of this. Being taken as a fool, a liar, they don't think I'm capable of anything." She said fighting the tears. "They'd believe the lies instead of the truth just because of what I am." She said.

Ibiki gave a 'hm' and looked at the sky. "You're the one who stopped Orochimaru, aren't you?" He asked. Naru's head shot up in shock and looked at him. "I can smell a lie from a mile away." He said. "Plus he seems like the kind of kid that would do anything for the attention." He said. "Also I remember you from the chunin exams. You stood your ground against me helping the others and you didn't even answer a single question." He said, Naru gave a half chuckle and sighed. "So?" He asked.

"I am the one who did it, but it doesn't matter." She shrugged. "I'm just a monster who takes up space." She said, Ibiki looked at her and sighed, he shifted a little.

"Can I ask you some questions?" He asked staring at the sky, she looked at him, he glanced at her, she nodded. "Do you still believe in what you said at the chunin exams?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said with a slight shrug.

"Do you believe what they say about you?" He asked jerking his head towards the streets.

"No, not really, it just hurts." She said.

"Are you loyal to your village?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean …. I've thought about quitting as a kunoichi .. but I'd never betray." She said.

"What are your strengths? What are you wanting to master?" He asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Ninjutsu, taijutsu, ya know." He said.  
"Um ….. I'm pretty good at shurikenjutsu and I've started fuinjutsu. But I really like doing forbidden, Hijutsu." She said. "Genjutsu I suck at." She said.

"Have you ever thought to ask others to teach you?"  
"I had Jiraiya teach me a bit on the side, but no one else, it's kinda pointless, there is only a handful of people who see me as a human." She said.  
"Say if you were offered new training or style would you take it?" He asked.

"Hm... If I could I'd like to." She said.  
"Final one." He said. "Would you like to join my ranks and become a sort of intern?" He said, she blinked.  
"With you?" She asked, he nodded.  
"I've been meaning to take on an apprentice for a while now." He shrugged.  
"What do you do?" She asked.  
"I'm the head of the Torture and Interrogation department. We handle the prisoners, sometimes hunting targets and rogues, training." He said.

"Why me?" She asked.  
"You interested me at the chunin exams, you're a prankster by heart, I use to see the things you did younger." He smirked. "And as I said you got through my test without answering a single question." He said. "No one has ever done that." He said. "You're unpredictable, you're creative and interesting." He said, she blushed a little. "So, what do you say? Wanna give it a shot?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded standing up, he smirked and nodded his head.  
"Good, I want you to meet me tomorrow morning outside the TI building at 8am. Do you know where it is?"  
"Yes." Naru nodded.

"Good, I'll see you bright and early." He winked, Naru smiled and nodded, he chuckled and walked away, Naru sighed and nodded.

 _'Starting tomorrow, everything is going to change!'_ She thought full of determination and sighed. _'I wont let anything happen like that again.'_ She thought and jumped over the roofs to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Naru sat outside the TI building in the morning waiting for Ibiki to get her, she bit into a piece of bread that she called breakfast, she sighed and stifled a yawn and shook her head. Naru blinked as Ibiki walked down the street, she jumped down and smiled. "You're early." He said, she shrugged with a smile.

"I'm excited." She smiled, he nodded and waved her in, she followed him into the large building she had never been in before, it was like a mini village, it was four levels high, with many doors around, in the center was a grassy area with tables placed around, there was a small open room that was the kitchen, she watched a few people walk around talking with each other.

"This is the T and I housing." Ibiki said, she nodded. "All my workers live together, we found it easier to do then be spread out in the village." He said, she nodded again.  
"Do you live here too?" She asked.

"Sometimes, I have an apartment but usually I'm so busy I end up staying here 9 times out of 10." He said, she smiled.

He walked up to a double door, he unlocked it with a key and a pass and opened the door motioning her to walk in, she looked around the office that was littered with boxes, a large desk was by the wall with two chairs on one side and another on the other. Ibiki sat down on the side of the one chair.

"For now I want you to help me with sorting, I'm behind." He said looking around, Naru smiled and nodded. "I'll need you to do some errands and such, okay?" He asked.

"Yes." She said, he smiled and stood up again and sighed.

"What I need to sort is old mission files, reports, ninja information, rogue information and missions." He said, she nodded and sat down at the table to the side and began to sort slowly, Ibiki smiled and began to fill out reports.

Ibiki gave Naru some completed files that had to be delivered to the Hokage tower, she nodded and headed out. She walked into the large building and through the halls, she grunted as she ran into someone and went down.

"I'm sorry- Naru!" She looked up and saw her old academy sensei Umino Iruka.

"Hi Iruka-sensei." She said and picked up the files.  
"Doing errands?" He asked, she nodded her head and smiled, she picked them up. "Well hey maybe we can meet for Ichiraku's soon huh? We haven't been able to for a while."

"Sounds great!" She smiled and walked up the stairs and up to the file room where Ibiki told her to go, she set the files on the desk in front of the chunin, he smiled and nodded his head, Naru nodded and walked out again. She walked out of the building and saw Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura heading towards the building, she jumped up to the roofs and disappeared hopefully before they noticed her. She arrived back at the building and got to work again while Ibiki helped sorting the missions.

"You can go home when you want, you don't have to keep working." Ibiki said after a couple hours, Naru blinked.  
"No, I'm fine, I'd like to stay." She said, he nodded and sighed popping his neck. "So, what exactly does this department do?" She asked.

"We take care of prisoners and traitors. My anbu are trained personally on how to hunt down rogues or just intruders and attack them and weaken them." He said. "They bring them back to me and we interrogate them by nearly any means." He said. "We physical torture, mental torture and even plain questioning and making deals." He said. "Each prisoner is different." He shrugged.

"So are the anbu to Hokage the same?" She asked.  
"No, my anbu are strong in one certain subject, while the anbu for Hokage are more trained in everything, we have entirely different training and testing." He said. "Anbu is sole focused in the village or to at least the border of Fire. Mine can be sent out all over the world for any time to complete their missions." He said.

"So it's like a hunter ninja." She said.

"Sorta." He said gesturing. "Mine have to bring them to me before they kill unless I order them to destroy on site." He said. "If they are ordered that, they must bring the whole body back so we can enter their minds and collect the information from them, then we dispose of the bodies." He said, she nodded her head.

"Cool." She said and put the file on the shelves.

"Ibiki." They turned to see Yamanaka Inoichi peeking his head in the door, he blinked at Naru before smiling at her, she nodded her head, Ibiki nodded his head.  
"I'll be right back." He said and walked out shutting the door and talked to the man for a while. Naru grunted as her stomach growled.

 _'Shut up.'_ She thought with a glare and climbed up on the table to set the file on the top shelf and sighed jumping down, Ibiki walked back in.

"Naru I have a quick meeting so if you want you can head home." He said, she nodded her head, he smiled. "Thanks." He said and walked out with Inoichi quickly, Naru blinked and continued to file and sort through the things.

Needless to say Ibiki was shocked when he saw Naru still in the office when he arrived near 9pm, he frowned.

"Naru?" He said, she jumped with a yelp and turned with a smile. "What are you still doing here? I said you can go home."  
"I wanted to finish this for you." She shrugged closing the file.  
"Naru you've been here all day, have you even eaten?" He asked.  
"Yes." She said but her stomach grumble called her a liar, he cross his arms over his chest and looked at her, she slunk a little. "Breakfast." She said.

"Naru, I'm glad you like working here, but skipping meals and staying here late is not good." He said. "I'm fine." She said. "I mean …. I just... I don't..." She looked down and sat in the seat. Ibiki shut the door and walked up and sat in the seat next to her.

"Is there a reason you don't want to go home?" He asked, she opened her mouth then closed it and gulped. "There is. You can tell me Naru." He said.

"I... I don't like being home.." She mumbled.  
"Why?" He asked, she gulped and wrung her hands in her lap.

"Some stuff happened when I was younger and I … I ..." She stopped and sighed.  
"Tell me." He said. "I can't help if I don't know what's going on." He said, she sighed and looked at him and sighed again.  
"My … neighbor is …. is totally obsessed with me. And when I was younger he … he …." She stopped her body shook and tears welled up in her eyes. "He r...r..." She stopped and sobbed, Ibiki sighed.

"He raped you?" He asked, she nodded her head with a whine. "When?"  
"I was 8..." She sobbed. "He wanted me pregnant." She said and pulled her legs up to her body and held them. "Luckily Kyuubi was looking out for me and stopped it. But I have to take strong measures to make sure he can't get in. sometimes it means staying awake all night." She mumbled and stared out.

"He still lives next to you?" Ibiki asked, she nodded her head. "Does he still try?" She nodded again, he sighed. "Have you told anyone? Kakashi …. ?"  
"He only cares for Sasuke, there's no point." She said with a slight bitter tone, Ibiki frowned then sighed standing.

"Come on." He said, she blinked.  
"Where?" She asked, he smiled.  
"Just come." He said, she stood up and walked out with him, he led her upstairs and into a room above his office, he unlocked the door and walked in and motioned for her to enter, she gulped and followed. The place was spotless, it had a couch and chair in the living room, a TV on the wall, there was a short hall that had a door on the end and one on the left side and a small one on the right. "This is my apartment here. I'm done for the night and so are you." He said. "You can bunk here." He said, she blinked quickly.

"But I don't-"  
"Naru, it's okay. I'd rather have you here knowing you're safe then outside with no sleep or at your apartment dealing with that." He said, she blinked quickly before she rushed at him and hugged him, he paused then smiled gently and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Thank you." She mumbled in his jacket, he smiled gently.

"You're welcome." He said. "Come on, let's get some supper." He said, she pulled back and sniffled. "The bathroom is there on the left, if you need it or you need to take a shower." He said, she nodded and walked back and took a quick shower, scrubbing herself down since she hadn't been able to in a few days. She sighed and came out with her hair wrapped up in a towel, Ibiki set some soup down, she sat down and began to eat. Ibiki watched her and sighed in his mind.

 _'How can this village do something like this...?'_ He thought and began to eat himself.

"Okay, well for now is the couch okay?" He asked, she nodded her head, he grabbed an extra pillow and set it down with a blanket, she sat down on the couch. "I'll be in my room." He said, she nodded. "If you need anything help yourself." He said, she nodded her. "Tomorrow we'll talk more okay?"

"Okay." She said. "Goodnight."  
"Goodnight." He smiled and flipped the lights off, Naru laid down and looked out the window and could see the stars twinkling in the sky, she closed her eyes.

 _'Thank you.'_ She thought before she fell asleep completely relaxed for the first time in a long, long time not worrying if her psycho stalker neighbor would get in and attack her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Ibiki blinked as he walked out of his room with a yawn and found Naru cooking breakfast again. The girl had been bunking with him for over a week now and nearly every morning Ibiki would wake to her cooking breakfast for the both of them.

"Morning." He said, she smiled.  
"Morning." She said. "I made breakfast." She said, he nodded his head with a chuckle and sat down, she put the food on the table and sat down after getting juice and sipping at it. "So what do you need me to do today?" She asked.

"Well, all the filing is done …." He said. "You've worked fast." He said, she smiled. "Why don't you take the day off, go get some lunch, you haven't seen Iruka lately have you?"

"That sounds good. But are you sure you don't need me to do anything?"  
"Not at the moment, I need to wake up first." He said, she chuckled and nodded. "Do you want me to come with you to your apartment, so you can get some clothes?" He asked.  
"No, I'll pop in and pop out." She said, he nodded his head.

Naru finished and headed out to her apartment sneaking up the steps so she didn't make noise, she slipped into the apartment and flipped the lights on with her guard up, she looked at her bed and saw stains on the pillows and blanket, her stomach churned harshly, she walked into her closet and grabbed a shirt and pair of pants, she sighed when she noticed some clothes were missing, namely her underwear, she shivered and grabbed them and quickly changed and brushed her hair and slipped out again and jumped to the academy and found Iruka walking out.

"Iruka-sensei." She said, he smiled at her.  
"Hey Naru." He said.  
"Do you wanna get some Ichiraku's?" She asked.

"Sounds great!" He said, she smiled and walked next to him. "So I didn't see you for a while, where have you been?" He asked.

"I got a small job." She shrugged, he nodded. "It's basically filing but it's cool." She said. "So what have you been doing?" She asked.

"Uh … just giving out missions with Hokage-sama, then soon I'll be getting ready for the new academy students again." He said, she nodded her head. "What about the team, how's it going there?" He asked, she sighed. "I heard about the chunin exams attack and everything." He said, she shrugged.  
"I haven't talked to them." She said.

"Is everything okay?" He asked hearing the distaste in her voice.  
"It's fine sensei. We just don't get along." She said, he sighed and rubbed her head, she chuckled.

They sat in Ichiraku's for a while eating a few bowls of ramen and catching up for the first time in weeks.

Ibiki walked to the Hokage building after Naru left earlier, he sighed quietly and knocked on the door.

"Enter." He walked in and bowed in respect to the Godaime Senju Tsunade. "Ibiki, what is it?" She asked.

"I wanted to speak with you about someone." He said and shut the door.

"Okay?" She said, he took a seat in the spare seat and sighed. "Who?"  
"Uzumaki Naru."  
"What did she do?" Tsunade asked slightly hesitant.

"Nothing, well she did, she caught my attention. But nothing bad." He said. "I asked her if she would like to be my intern for a while and well she's done amazing." He said. "And I was looking over her past accomplishments and her talents and I was thinking about asking her if she'd like to join the TI department." He said, Tsunade looked at him shocked. "I haven't said anything to her yet, I wanted your permission first, instead of getting her excited then risk being rejected." He said.

"You think she would do good?"  
"She's determined, a prankster, creative and very strong..." He looked down and sighed. "Some of things she's told me, what she's been through, its..." He stopped.

"What?"  
"I don't have her permission yet, but I will be speaking with you about it." He said, she nodded. "And plus what she did at the chunin exams …." He said and chuckled.

"What? I know she said she fought against Orochimaru. And even nearly died fighting them with me." She said.

"I did the written test, she gave an outburst that helped everyone stay and not give up and the girl didn't even answer one single question." He said, Tsunade looked at him shocked with a smile. "So I think she's really benefit from the TI department." He said. "So do I have your permission to ask?"

"Well if you believe she could do good then by all means." Tsunade said, Ibiki smiled and nodded. "But you'll have to tell Kakashi, he's in charge of her... even – never mind." She stopped. "I have no problem and he really can't say much, but he has to be alerted."

"Will do, thank you." Ibiki stood up and walked to the door.

"And Ibiki." She said, he looked at her. "Take care of her."  
"Will do." He smiled and walked out.

He found Naru back in his office filling out papers like she had been doing for the past two days. "How was your lunch?" He asked, she blinked and smiled.

"Good, it was nice to see Iruka-sensei." She said and continued.

"Naru, I want to talk to you." Ibiki said and shut the door, she blinked and looked at him, he walked up and sat across from her. "You know I find you very interesting right?" He said, she nodded. "And I think you'd benefit greatly from different training and with a teacher who could care for you and pay attention to you." He said. "So that's why today I went and had a meeting with Tsunade-sama." He said. "She gave me the all clear to ask, now I just need your answer." He said, she blinked confused. "Would you like to become an official TI anbu. You'll have to go through training and the testing but..." He said, she blinked a few times in shock.

"Become an anbu here?" She asked, he nodded.  
"You'll serve directly under me. You'll have better missions and pay, better training, and you'll get the chance to start over in a way and make your own name." He said. "So what do you say? Do you want to join?" He asked holding out some papers.

Naru lips quivered and her eyes watered, she launched from her seat and wrapped her arms around the man's neck tight, he grunted and chuckled as she hugged him tight and sniffled. "Yes! Yes! Thank you!" She sobbed, he chuckled and returned the hug and rubbed her back, she sniffled and held him tight and shook.

She pulled back wiping her eyes dry and let out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry, but yes I would love to join!" She said, he smiled and nodded his head.

"Okay. You'll need to fill out the papers and we'll begin your testing." He said, she smiled. "But first we need to see Kakashi." Her smile faded.

"Why?" She asked.  
"He's your sensei and even though I have the Godaime's permission, he still is your sensei and must know what's going on." He said. "All we have to say is I'm taking over your training." He said. "And then we can get you moved from your place and in here." He said, she smiled and nodded quickly, he chuckled and stood up, she stood with him, he rubbed her head and she walked out with him.

They walked through town and found the jounin walking through the streets with his nose buried in his orange book, he paused when they stopped in front of him, he looked at them.

"Ibiki, what do I owe this pleasure to?" He said giving his eye crinkling smile.

"I'm here on business, it's just an alert that I will be taking over Naru's training from here on out. So you don't have to worry about it." He said, Kakashi blinked and looked at Naru who looked away from him.

"um … okay? But why I mean..." He asked.

"Is that a problem?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest giving the jounin a hard stare, Kakashi sighed and resisted slinking away from the man. "She's my student now, so don't worry about her." He said. "Come Naru." He said, she smirked and walked away with Ibiki. Kakashi stood still blinking confused and sighed.

"Okay..." He said quietly and shrugged slightly.

-o0o-

Naru smiled as Ibiki woke her up telling her today she was going to get a view of what the anbu here do. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail and followed him. He walked to a door that was locked, he opened it with a card and code and it led to a staircase. "We captured a few Sound ninja's and we've been trying to get them to talk about Orochimaru's plans and such." He said, she nodded.

He led her to a room and shut the door behind them, it was a simple room that had a desk in the center, a filing cabinet in the corner and three chairs right in front of a large tinted window. "This is a two-way." He said. "We can see them but they can't see us." He said. "I watch from here and figure out what to do to get them to break. We do nearly anything to get information." He said.

"Do... do you use …." She fidgeted.

"I don't allow rape." He said, she looked at him. "No matter how bad the person is, or how badly we need the information rape is forbidden." He said. "If I catch my anbu trying to rape someone they get punished severely." He said, she nodded and sighed. "Now watch and you can make your final decision after this." He said, she sat in the chair and watched the other room as the door opened and three anbu dragged a woman who was thrashing and kicking against them into the room and chained her to the chair, she was completely naked.

"I thought-"  
"It's not rape, it's a torture technique, people feel secure in clothes, it's a wall, take that away and they crack. It's done to men and women. " Ibiki said, Naru nodded her head and watched, Ibiki pushed a button and the voice filled the room.

"You work for Orochimaru, so what is he up to?"  
"Go fuck yourselves!" She snarled struggling, her red hair falling in her face.

"What happened with Sunagakure, how did Orochimaru get them on his side?" One of the anbu's sighed and picked up a bag and set it to the side and pulled out a brush and ink and walked up, the girl struggled harshly and snarled at him as he painted a seal on her arm and pumped chakra into it.  
"Once again, what did Orochimaru do to the Yondaime Kazekage?" He said, she spit on his mask, he sighed and focused, she screamed and arched as electricity coursed through her body, she slumped and whined.

"What happened to him?"

"How would I know!?" She whined and cried out as electricity coursed through her body again.

"You know something." Another anbu said. "Start talking." He said.  
"He doesn't -ah!" She yelped as a whip was cracked behind her, Naru blinked as they snapped a whip close to the girl. "I don't know!" She whined.

Naru watched as the anbu continued to question the girl using the electricity, whip, mind games before moving on to some simple genjutsu on her before she broke down telling them everything. Ibiki pressed the silent button.  
"That's basically it." He said. "We have to do what we can to get the answers, the safety of the village is somewhat in our hands." He said, Naru blinked. "What do you think?" He asked.

"Is it always that physical?" She asked looking at the girl who was being healed by an anbu.  
"Sometimes, if it's a tough target we'll use genjutsu's. Mind searches sometimes is the way we go when pressed for time." He said. "She'll head to Inoichi next to make sure what she said it true." He said. "On missions as well, say if there was a battle near Konoha we would head out to make sure there was no information left behind." He said.

"You mean like what happened years ago in the back hills?"

"Yeah, you found that too." He said, she smiled at him. "So what do you say? We'll get you trained in every aspect, ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, everything then you can pick your mastery." He said.

"I'll do it!" She said, he smiled.

"Okay! I'll give you the tour and then we can get you moved out."  
"I'll need to get furniture." She said, he sighed and put his hands on her shoulders, she looked at him.

"One of the first things we'll handle is that man."  
"There were others." She said, he paused. "These guys …. they began to watch out for me and bring me food... and they ..." She gulped. "It was only so they could …. use me." She said, he sighed and took her arms, she looked at me.  
"I promise I will find these people and make them pay." He said, she smiled and nodded her head, he smiled and ruffled her hair. "Let's show you around." He said.

She followed him out and back upstairs. "Now like I said this building is the apartments, a cafeteria, the courtyard and to show you a trick. Look up." He said, she looked up and saw the sun and clouds. "The sky right?" He said, she nodded. "Now if you were up on the top of the building looking down, all you see is concrete. It's for privacy so my anbu don't have to wear their masks 24/7." He said, Naru nodded. "I'll let you meet the other anbu here." He said and focused, Naru watched as people lined up waiting to find out what he wanted. "Everyone we may be having a possible new member and I wanted her to meet everyone now. She will be living here in the building." He said.

"I'm Uzumaki Naru." She said, everyone pulled off their masks and smiled at her girl.

"Hi!" A few said, a few gave a 'Hey.' or a 'What up.' Naru smiled at them.

"Go in line and introduce yourselves." Ibiki said.

"I'm Akahoshi code name Raven." A boy said with deep orange almost red hair and yellow eyes said. "Dei code name Dragon." A older man said with salt and peppered hair.  
"Hi! I'm Sora code name Dove!" A girl with blue hair and bright green eyes said.

One by one each member introduced themselves to Naru giving them her name and their code name.

Last a boy who looked kinda young he had spiky black hair with a blueish tint to it and had bright green eyes with a big smile. "I'm Ishi, code name Snow leopard." He said, Naru nodded.

"It's nice to meet you all." She said with a small bow, Ibiki smirked.

"Well group I'm going to need some help from a few of you, we need to clean out an apartment in here and some others we need to help get Naru's things from her apartment." He said.

Ishi, Naru, Ibiki, Sora and Eiji headed to Naru's apartment, she unlocked the door and walked in and sighed.  
"It's not much …. I'm not going to keep – or really I _cant_ keep most of my things." She said.

Ibiki looked around carefully and sighed shaking off the feeling he had. The five began to work together quickly packing up Naru's things leaving soiled, damaged things behind and even things that Naru declined, like her old jumpsuit.

Naru sighed slinging the pack on her back with the other bag, Ishi carried two boxes, Eiji held three, Sora had two bags and Ibiki had one.

"Ready?" He asked.

"More than you know." She said, he smiled at her and waved her along they set out, Naru locked the door and sighed walking away from the place that she had called home but was her own hell. _'Everything starts new!'_ She thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**PRE CHAPTER WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS RAPE SCENES! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK OR SKIP IT!**

 **Chapter 4.**

Naru yawned widely as a beeping pulled her from her dreams, she moaned and hit the top of the clock cutting the beeping off, she groaned and opened her eyes fully and stared at the ceiling of her new apartment, she sighed quietly finally sitting up and stretching, she climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom that was in the hall.

Her apartment was basically like Ibiki's, it had good size living room that had a couch a chair and a table in the center, the kitchen was good sized with multiple cupboards on the walls and under the counters, a sink and stove, the dining room had a simple four person table and chairs with a globe like chandelier over the top. The hallway that started at the living room had a small closet to the side, a bathroom that had a shower/tub, toilet and extra cabinets, and the bedroom was straight to the back. It had a twin size bed against the wall by the window, a simple dresser was across from that, a small desk and chair was to the other side next to the closet and a nightstand next to the bed with a lamp.

Naru turned the shower on and waited until the water heated up before stripping and climbing in and sighing as her muscled melted with the heat, she quickly washed up and washed her hair before climbing out and wrapping the towel around her body and walked into the bedroom, she pulled out a pair of orange cargo shorts and a black t-shirt, she decided already that today she was getting new clothes. She quickly rumpled her hair somewhat dry before brushing the long golden locks into a ponytail. She grabbed her keys and pass for her door and the building along with her wallet and walked out quickly locking her place up kicking her sandals in place and headed to Ibiki's office.

"Ibiki?" She asked, he looked at her and smiled.  
"Hey, how are you?" He asked putting his pen down, she walked in and smiled.

"Great! Thanks! I don't think I've slept this much in a long time." She chuckled, he gave a small smile. "I just wanted to ask if you needed me to do anything, I was going to go shopping and stuff."  
"No, I'm good. Go ahead." He said.

"Alright bye!" She waved and walked out quickly and sighed walking past the stairs, she grunted as she was bumped into, she looked up to see Ishi standing there.  
"Hey, sorry about that." He said.

"It's okay." She smiled and headed to the door.  
"What are you doing today?"  
"Gotta go shopping." She said and sighed.  
"Wanna tag-a-long?" He asked, she chuckled.

"Sure, if you want." She said.  
"Ain't got nothing better to do." He shrugged, she chuckled and walked out with him behind her.

She walked through town and headed to the ninja supply store that also sold special ninja clothing. Naru walked in and began to shop through, Ishi walked with her looking around, she grabbed some pants that varied from blue, gray, and black color. She grabbed some mesh shirts with different sleeve lengths then went to some regular off duty clothes.

"Look at this. You'd look nice in this." Ishi said, she looked at a lite gray almost white jacket that zipped up towards the right with a medium color and purple straps over the zipper.

"I like it." She said and slid it on and zipped it checking the size, Ishi gave her a thumbs up, she smiled and grabbed a couple of them then grabbed tank tops and new shoes.

Both headed out with a bunch of bags, Naru glanced at the salon then continued with a shrug. "Sorry I dragged you along." She told Ishi as she unlocked the door to her new apartment.  
"No. it was actually kinda fun." He said, she chuckled and began to fold and hang up her clothes.

"So how long have you been in anbu?" She asked.  
"Almost seven years." He said.  
"So you were 11 when you joined?" She asked shocked, he chuckled and nodded.  
"Yeah. I lived in the outpost town and I wanted to be a ninja just didn't have the courage to." He said. "One day, I watched some anbu take out this rogue like it was nothing and I was hooked. So I ran away and asked to join." He said. "I took the exams and training, totally bombed the ninjutsu course but excelled in the kenjutsu." He said. "So I became the kenjutsu master of the TI anbu." He said. "Once you start training I'll be your instructor for the kenjutsu." He said.

"Really? Cool!" She said and chuckled. "I've wanted to learn kenjutsu. Well I've wanted to learn a lot. But kenjutsu was near the top." She said, he chuckled. "So like each of the members are a master in something?" She asked.

"Yeah, each excels in one or two things. Sometimes more." He said. "Now take Akahoshi or Dei they are the masters. They've been in here a long time." He said. "They know all the styles, they are the leaders." He said. "They're rank in respect is close to Ibiki-sama's." He said.

"Wow." Naru said and hummed. "So what is the training like?" She asked. "Or are you not allowed to say?"  
"Yeah, I mean they change it sometimes. Basically they test you on your survival, thinking, genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu and things like that." He said. "There is a written exam." Naru groaned. "Not your strong point?"  
"Not really." She said and sighed.  
"Well as I said, I bombed the ninjutsu but I was still accepted and they continue to train you in that course you are weak at." He said. "So don't sweat it too much." He said, Naru nodded.

A quick rap on the door sounded before it unlocked and Ibiki walked in, Naru smiled at him. "Hey." He said. "You went shopping huh?" He said looking at all the bags.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Well I need to come with me, we need to let Tsunade know officially that you are joining my ranks. She knows I asked but doesn't know your answer." He said.

"Okay." She nodded and hung her last shirt up. Ishi bowed to Ibiki.  
"I'll see ya later Naru."  
"Bye!" She called as he left.

"I wanted to talk to you really quick." Ibiki said sitting her down, she nodded. "I'm not saying it has to be now, but we do need to alert Tsunade about what happened." He said, she gulped. "She just needs to know soon, at least by time your training is completed." He said, she nodded a little.

"Okay." She nodded, he ruffled her hair and set out with her to the Hokage tower.

They walked into the office with a knock on the door, Naru stiffened as she saw her team waiting in there.

"There you are." Kakashi said. "We're getting a mission for tomorrow, meet us at 10am." He said. "My ninken couldn't find you." He said, Naru looked down silently.

"What did you need Ibiki?" Tsunade asked, he handed her a folder and nodded his head, she took it skimming over it and smiled. "Alright." She said.

"I'll make sure nothing happens Hokage-sama." Ibiki said hearing her unspoken worry, she sighed and nodded.

"I know you will. Good luck Naru." She said.

"Thank you." She said with a small bow.  
"Go on." She said, Kakashi frowned confused as Naru left without a word to them.  
"What's that about?" He asked after they left.

"She is going to be training under Ibiki from now on." She said. "She wont be on the mission tomorrow or anytime soon, but you will still have missions." She said held out a scroll, Kakashi took it and looked at the scroll and sighed.

Kakashi left the Hokage tower and team and headed to Naru's apartment and knocked on the door. He peeked in the window and was shocked to see the place was empty, he frowned a little. The door of the neighbor opened a little, a man peeked out before slamming the door again, Kakashi frowned slightly and walked away.

-o0o-

Naru sighed as she pulled on some old ripped pants and a tank top on and brushed her hair up in a ponytail before walking out of her apartment. She walked up to Ibiki's office who was inside talking with Inoichi. Today was day one of Naru's training. They told her it would be five days of mock prison training.

Both men walked out and smiled at her and she returned it. "Are you ready?" Ibiki asked.

"Yes sir." She nodded. They walked down to the interrogation rooms, they walked into a room and Naru sat down.

"What's going to happen is a saying will be given to you." Inoichi said. "We wont know what it is and it's your job to keep it from us." He said. "We'll use a lot of extreme methods, physical not not too much." He said. "Genjutsu, tricks, things like that." He said. "It'll be up to you to keep it a secret." He said, she nodded her head.

"You'll be moved to the cells below." Ibiki said. "Once you receive your password you'll be chained up and well …. you're on your own until then." He said, Naru nodded. "We will give you a safe word, because we will use genjutsu that could be too hard, once you say that word the test will stop and you'll be freed." He said.

"Does that mean I fail?" She asked.  
"No." He shook his head. "It just shows us where we need to work. Then after more training you'll go back through the test and if you can make it through then you can become anbu."  
"So … it's sorta like the academy test but much tougher." She said.  
"Yes." Inoichi nodded.  
"Are you ready?" Ibiki asked, Naru took in a breath and nodded her head.  
"Ready sir!" She said, he smiled and stood up with Inoichi and they walked out. Naru watched as Ishi walked into the room with a scroll and handed it to her.

"Hit the door when ready." He said and walked out, Naru looked around and opened the scroll slowly and read the sentence.

'The shadows are more powerful than the light.' Naru blinked a few times burning the sentence in her mind before she closed the scroll and set it down before biting her lip and looked around. She closed her eyes focusing quickly before grabbing the scroll, her chakra spiked and the scroll began to burn, she waited carefully before throwing it in the trashcan, she hit the door, Ishi opened the door and looked in the room and saw the smoke from the trashcan. He pulled out cuffs and locked them on Naru's wrist and led her out. She walked down the halls and heard sobs of torture, yells of anger. She gulped shaking slightly, another anbu opened a door and Ishi led her in the room, he lifted her up and the other anbu locked her chains to a hook on the ceiling, Naru shifted a little in pain, they walked out and slammed the door shut enshrouding her in complete darkness.

She looked around as quiet whispering sounded around her, she squinted trying to see something but was met with darkness. She looked around as she felt a tickling sensation on her leg making her kick but it didn't stop, she growled kicking and thrashing around and yelped when a sharp pinch was felt, she growled and lifted herself up more gripping the chain on the roof. The sharp pinches continued higher and higher up, she closed her eyes shaking and ignoring the pain, she bit into her own lip until blood dripped down her chin. The sensations stopped instantly, she sighed and slumped a little. _'Genjutsu … but it feels real...'_ She thought. _'Okay, I just need to keep my mind clear, keep the password.'_ She thought.

A gentle caress made her jump and look around panting and she gulped heavily. _'Genjutsu! Genjutsu!'_ She thought. A wind brushed her neck making her shiver. She groaned and shook her head. _'I have to finish this!'_ She thought and balled her fists up and gritted her teeth.

-Two days later-

Naru's head bobbed up and down, her mind felt full of water which she knew was from genjutsu but couldn't seem to break it, her stomach growled every so often. She winced as the doors opened and two anbu stood there before walking in and releasing her chains, she slumped to the floor and grunted as they lifted her up and dragged her from the room and down the hall. She groaned as they brought her into the interrogation room and put her in a chair and chained her down. She watched as Ishi walked into the room.

"Naru, can you hear me?" He asked, she nodded her head slightly.

"Yes." She slurred, her head fell to the side, he grabbed her jaw gently and held her head upright and looked into her clouded blue eyes.

"What's your password?" He asked, she opened her mouth before giving a frown.

"Uzumaki Naru, genin, 012607." She said, he smirked gently.  
"We're going to put you under a strong genjutsu now. It finds and utilizes your fears. I will give you a safe word, if at anytime you can not handle it, we will break all the genjutsu and alert Ibiki-sama. Understand?" He asked loud enough.

"Yes." She slurred.  
"Good. Your safe word is Konoha. Repeat it." He said.  
"Konoha." She said quietly.  
"Good girl, begin." He said nodding to the others and released her head, the one anbu stepped up focusing and grabbed her neck, she gasped as the chakra invaded her mind and the room melted away.

She stood in a pitch black room, she panted and looked around and shivered slightly and rubbed her arms. Muffled voices sounded before becoming clearer, the blackness faded before turning into a scene which was one of her apartment in the middle of the night, she saw her younger self laying in bed sound asleep. _A door opened and a short, slightly chubby figure appeared in the dark next to her bed, she gasped and let out a shaky breath._

 _The man crawled on the bed gently and lean down and sniffed at her hair and down her arm and moaned quietly. He moved down and pulled her night shorts down her smooth legs and spread her legs revealing her body to him, he panted heavily and gulped._

 _He spread her open and stared at her center before leaning and began to feast on her center. Naru moaned at the feeling and stirred in her sleep. He began to pump his cock before gently sliding into her body and shivered heavily, his eyes rolling up in the back of his head and began to thrust into her moaning._

 _Naru groaned at the feeling and opened her eyes before gasping in shock but before she could scream out for help, he slammed on top of her and covered her mouth. She pushed and kicked at his body as he continued to use her to his sick content. He leaned in and groaned in her ears, she whimpered still struggling as much as possible._

" _You're so tight. We're made for each other. Don't worry, I wont leave you." He managed through his groans and pants of pleasure. "I'll get you pregnant then – then we can be together, you can't say no then. So be a good girl and take-"  
"KONOHA!" She screamed loudly. _

The images froze before disappearing, she gasped as she found herself in the same room with the two anbu on either side and Ishi in front of her. She let out a gag which gave them enough warning to grab a pale before she began to heave into it. Ishi rubbed her head as she continued to heave, he looked at the other anbu. "Go get Ibiki-sama." He said quietly, they nodded and rushed out.

Naru pulled back gasping and gulping for air, Ishi set the dirtied bucket down and released her chains which she quickly pushed away from him and curled up in the corner crying loudly gripping her head and rocking in place.

Ibiki rushed into the room and sighed as he looked at Naru laying there, he sighed gently and walked up crouching down and touched her back. She gasped with a jolt and looked at him. "It's okay, you're safe." He said, she whimpered and covered her eyes and sobbed, he sighed and pulled her in until her face hit his shoulders. "Come, we'll get you to bed." He said.

"No!" She said pushing him away, he blinked in shock. "I'm not quitting!" She said. "I just couldn't handle that one yet." She said. "Please. I don't want to- I can't..." She said.

"Naru, I told you, it doesn't get held against you. You need a break-"  
"Please." She pleaded. "Don't end this for me." She whispered, he blinked staring into her eyes before letting out a sigh and smirked.

"Stubborn girl." He muttered with a smirk. "Fine. You may continue." He said, she gave him a weak smile and gulped. He helped her stand before sitting her the chair again and nodded, Ishi hesitated putting the cuffs back on, she nodded to him, he sighed and locked them on once again and she felt the chakra invade her mind and she was thrown back into the darkness.

 _'This isn't real. I am stronger than they are. They can't win!'_ She thought and watched as she found herself watching the scenes of her younger self being molested by the three men, she gulped and looked down and fell to her knees.

"Naru-chan." One said. "What's your password?" She frowned and looked up to see the man looking down at her. "What's your password, tell me. Tell me and I'll stop." He said, she whimpered and pushed back. "Well?" He asked.

"I..." She stuttered before she closed her eyes and pictured Ibiki, Ishi and all the friends she's made, she opened her eyes that shined with a fire.

"Uzumaki Naru, Genin, 012607!" She said.  
"Tell me." He hissed and grabbed her head making her watch her rape that carried on and carried on, she struggled at the feeling of their hands on her skin. "Password.

"Uzumaki Naru, Genin, 01267. Uzumaki Naru, Genin, 01267. Uzumaki Naru, Genin, 01267. UZUMAKI NARU, GENIN, 01267!" She yelled out, her chakra shot out and invaded the scene and it all slowly faded away. She blinked and looked at the two anbu sitting on the ground holding their heads, Ishi stood back blinking in shock and Ibiki stood at the door with a smile on his face.

"Well done." He said, she chuckled before she passed out.

-o0o-

Naru groaned as the torture seals were slowly peeled from her body. She panted and slumped in the chair making the female anbu tending to her chuckle. "Happy it's over?" She asked.  
"Oh yes." She said.  
"I'm glad to see you made it through. I look forward to seeing you grow." She said, Naru smiled and nodded her head. She relaxed as the girl bandaged her wounds and spread healing salve on the cuts and bruises that littered her body. Naru looked at her hand and balled it up with a smile. _'Yes.'_ She thought.

"Alright." Ibiki said walking in, Naru looked at him and nodded. "How are you doing?" He questioned.  
"Sore and starving, but okay." She said.  
"Good to hear." He sighed and opened the files. "Now its time for your psychological exam, to see if you're up to the work after this test." He said. "It's Inoichi, are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes sir!" She said, he smiled and led her out and to a different room where she sat on the couch and waited silently before the man walked in.

"Alright Naru, let's begin." He said sitting down. "We're going to discuss everything in detail and your exam results." He said opening the same folder Ibiki had earlier. "Telling you right now, you passed them all." He said. "Of course your genjutsu training didn't go smooth at first.." He said which made her glance at her lap. "Once you stopped you showed great improvement, even breaking all the genjutsu in your body and the chakra barriers in the room." He said, she blinked twice at the information and smirked. "Ibiki alerted me at what happened." He said. "Know I will never tell a soul without your permission and no matter what I'm a safe ear if you need one." He said, she nodded with a smile. "Let's start." He said.

-o0o-Two Days Later-o0o-

Ibiki sat in his office and smiled as Naru sat in the chair holding her breath, he smirked and stood up walking around and leaning on his desk. "After reviewing your test results and psychological exams, I am proud to announce that you have passed the trial tests and you are an official trainee in the Torture and Interrogation force." He said, she gasped with a smile. "Welcome to the ranks, your new code name is Fox." He said, she grinned and shot out of her chair and wrapped her arms around the man making him blink in shock before smiling with a chuckle and returned the hug.

"Thank you!" She sobbed loudly.  
"Go on. I'll give you some time to rest or whatever, your first uniform will be in your apartment by tonight and you'll create your mask before we introduce you to Hokage-sama." He said, she pulled back and nodded her head.  
"I think I know exactly what I want to do first.." She said and bowed to him before running out with a cheer making Ibiki chuckle.

Tsunade watched as Ibiki walked into her office with a folder tucked in his arm. "Ibiki?" She questioned.  
"I have someone to introduce you to," He said, she watched as a anbu appeared in a bow before standing. She wore black baggy pants with straps up and down her legs, mid-calf, closed toed boots. She wore black skin-tight shirt that had a tall tight collar that went to under her chin and had no sleeves. Over this she had silver vest with a belt around the center holding a pouch along with a weapon belt on her hips to the slant, she wore black gloves that went to the middle of her upper arms with belts around it and had sharp points as nails. She wore a white mask with pointed eye holes with red around them, a red stripe under them, there were three red lines on the cheek area and the pointed ears were red. In the center of the mask was a swirled red mark that resembled the Uzumaki swirl but more pointed. Tsunade looked in the black of the eye holes and saw the bright blue eyes shining, she smiled and sighed.

"Congratulations Naru." She said, she pulled her mask off and smiled at Tsunade and sighed hooking her mask to her belt. "I like your look." She said. "Especially your hair." She said, Naru blushed and toyed with her hair which was now short and shaggy just barely brushing her shoulders and it hung down in her face a little.

"Thanks, it worked out better." She said.

"I'm happy for you." She smiled, Naru nodded and replaced her mask.  
"Fox, head back to headquarters." Ibiki said, she nodded and flashed out after giving Tsunade a bow of respect.

Ibiki sighed and held up a folder. "These are her testing results and the item of which we needed to speak about, it proved to be a challenge in training and it will be hard for anyone..." He said, she nodded and took the file opening it and began to scan over the words before flipping to the next page and began to read it, Ibiki sighed and waited. Tsunade's face turned pale before rage filled her eyes yet a look of utter sickness was over her face.

"She-.." Tsunade whispered and slumped in her chair and looked at the folder and gritted her teeth. "You can tell her, I promise I will find and deal with them with the top punishments." She said.

"If I may suggest Hokage-sama, this is Naru's to settle and I'd request that she pick the punishment. It's only fair." He said. "If -and I highly doubt she will- she says nothing, then I'd say pick your own punishment. But this is Naru's to settle." He said.

"I agree." She said and focused an anbu appear in a bow. "Locate and arrest these men and bring them to the prison, do not tell anyone anything." She said.

"Hai Hokage-sama." He said and disappeared.  
"Ibiki, I want to thank you. I know you did it on your own, but I have never seen such a fire in her eyes until now."

"She's something else. I can't wait what she'll do with more training." He said.

"I agree." Tsunade chuckled with a sigh, Ibiki nodded and walked out, Tsunade stared at the papers and gritted her teeth. _'How could this happen?'_ She thought.


End file.
